The present invention relates to containers of the gabled roof type having a top seal rib for use in packaging aging milk or the like, and a top sealing device for such containers.
Containers of the type mentioned are already known which bear a spout identifying mark printed on a side face of the top seal rib at one end portion thereof providing a spout.
Visually handicapped people are unable to read the mark on the container and therefore fail to recognize which end of the rib provides the spout.